


Fire and Ice

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's got the hots for the man on ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

"Get your asses in gear! I'm tired of waiting for you dumb fucks!" The head coach stood on the ice, his skates leaving small dents below. He gazed at the players as the skated towards him and stopping in a straight line. He glared at the poor excuses of hockey players. They were children. So what if they had big strong arms and taut muscles. They couldn't be more than 19 years old.

He frowned, looking at the list of names. He started calling them off.

"Abarai Renji!"

"Here!"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

"Yo!"

"Hisagi Shūhei!"

"Here, Kensei-sensei!"

"Nnoitra Jiruga!

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sado Yasutora!"

"Hmm."

"Ikkaku Madarame!"

"Yo!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Head coach Kensei frowned when he didn't get a response. He glanced up, looking at each man in line. The players looked to and fro between each other, wondering who wasn't there. They wondered who would even think about being late to Kensei Muguruma practices. "ICHIGO…KUROSAKI!" No one responded to the name and Kensei figured that the person was late. He looked back down at the list to see that he was the new guy, fresh from high school. "Where the fuck is Kurosaki!"

The double doors burst open and a young man came running in, hair orange as the flames of fire. Kensei glared at the intrusion, watching the boy pull at his gym bag.

"Who da fuck is this pansy?"

"What's up with that hair?"

"Is he even in the right place?"

The silver haired coach listened to the murmuring of the players and couldn't agree more. "Is there something I can do for you!" He shouted into the rink. He started skating over to the edge, his skates sounding smooth as he glided. He glared at the flustered child with orange hair. When the boy looked up, Kensei couldn't help stare. The boy was hot. His eyes were the perfect color of mocha. His scowling face was just fucking adorable and the blush slowly covering his face just called out to be teased. He cleared his throat and looked back down at his list. "Who the hell are you?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You're late!" Kensei growled gazing back up with his honey brown eyes. "I don't tolerate lateness. Don't let it happen again!" Ichigo just glared up at the coach and Kensei could feel something in him grow excited at that look of defiance. He would have to make sure to work this youngin' extra hard. "Get in your skates. We are going to start some laps."

The coach turned and made his way back to where the other players are. "You guys know the drill. Ten laps around the rink! Get to it!"

Kensei stood in the center of the rink watching the five men round the section. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Ichigo just starting his first lap. He took in the boy's body, shocked that such a skinny thing wanted to play among the big dogs. Kurosaki wasn't that skinny, but he lacked what all the other guys (including him) had. Big meaty arms. Well he guessed Shūhei was in the same boat as well as Nnoitra, but they made up for it in other ways.

He kept a close eye on the boy, making sure he was going to be able to keep up with the rest of the guys. "Kurosaki!"

"Yes?"

"Come here!" The orange haired male huffed and skated his way over to his coach. He stood in front of him while Kensei assessed him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." The taller male's face turned down into a frown. He really was just a kid.

"How much do you weigh?"

"61 KGs."

"You're such a tiny thing. Do you really think you can fit in with those guys?" Ichigo glared at the guys skating around the rink before scowling up at his new coach.

"I wouldn't want to fit in with them. I want to be better than them, sensei." The coach found himself slowly smiling at the statement. That's the kind of fire he needed.

"Good job. You can go back to your laps." Ichigo nodded and went back to his warm-up. Kensei watched Ichigo as he skated to himself. He didn't really care how young or how small the guy was, as long as he could give it his all and kick some ass.

* * *

Weeks and weeks of practice went by and Kensei could see how talented Ichigo was. The boy was fast. He was ruthless and he knew that he was good. He didn't flaunt it much, but you could tell by the air around him. Some of the guys didn't enjoy how smug Kurosaki was, but Sado, Renji and Shūhei seemed to enjoy his company. Kensei caught Nnoitra openly gazing at the boy with a certain leer in his eyes and Grimmjow just glared and sneered at him, sometimes teasing him as well. They had got into fights regularly, Grimmjow saying he wouldn't be upstaged by some fairy with orange hair. Ikkaku was impartial, not saying whether he liked or disliked Ichigo. He enjoyed the boy's company, while sometimes he thought he was annoying, but all in all they all worked fairly well together.

Kensei could see how much Ichigo actually enjoyed being around so many guys with the same love for hockey. He wondered if he was the same way in high school. He seemed like he didn't get along with many people. He scowled a lot and took offense when people talked about his hair too much. He was indeed a fiery boy with an exhilarating personality. He just hoped he had that same fire in an actual game.

Practice went on normally for the next few weeks. Their first home game of the season was coming close and Kensei wanted to make sure his players were up to par with the competing teams. He couldn't have any fuck ups or mishaps going on during game play. He had made a list of all their faults and strengths, trying to fix them. He started pairing them off, putting Ichigo with Grimmjow. It had started out completely horrible at first. They fought continuously and Kensei thought they would never learn from each other. Grimmjow's faults were Ichigo's strengths and vice versa, so he had hoped they could help each other.

After their fifth fight he had to split them up. They just couldn't work together, even if he really wanted them too. Grimmjow was struggling badly with a few points and though Ichigo struggled as well, he had managed to get better.

One day, Kensei was running a little late, after talking to the dean about some ideas for the team. He stepped foot into the school rink and was shocked by what he saw. Grimmjow and Ichigo working together while the other players sat on the sidelines and watched. His honey eyes watched as blue and orange skated side by side, Grimmjow with a large smirk on his face, but determined eyes. Ichigo seemed to have the same determination as he yelled commands at the bigger man. He had never thought he'd see the day Ichigo and Grimmjow would get along. To say he was proud was an understatement; he was just in complete astonishment.

From that moment, everything seemed to run smoothly. They all worked together, though there was still some fighting and taunting, it was completely normal. They were cohesive and gaining knowledge about each other. It was exactly what Kensei had wanted to see.

Their first game of the season started off rocky. There was so much tension and all the players wanted to win so much that they stressed about it. They pushed themselves too hard and ended up getting sick. Not one of them cared though. They still pushed and pushed and eventually when game time came around they were completely healthy and ready to win. They fought throughout the game, using the skills they learned during practice and worked together completely well. Kensei had never seen a bunch of college students work so hard and well together. Most of the teams the school usually played against never worked together. They were all hogs and complete assholes. They thought they were better than anyone else was and it showed in their game play. They were never as dedicated as his team and Kensei always took pride in that.

Kensei watched his players skate circles around the other team as if they weren't even trying. At the end of the game the team was ecstatic, winning their first game of the season. And you knew what that meant? Celebration time!

"YES! And here is to our very first win of the season!" Grimmjow shouted holding up a glass of beer. The rest of the team players shouted, holding up their own glasses of beer. Ichigo just sat there smiling at them. He wasn't the loud type, but he did enjoy the atmosphere.

"BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" They shouted and Ichigo just giggled at how excited the group of guys was. He took a sip of his beer, knowing he wasn't very good with his alcohol. He didn't need to get drunk around these guys.

"Come on, Kurosaki! Join us, man. Don't be a pussy."

"Screw you, Jeagerjaques!" Grimmjow cackled with glee, taking another swig of beer. Ichigo watched him with narrowed eyes and the other guys sat around looking between them.

"Yer such a pussy, Kurosaki. I bet you can't drink me under the table."

"Is that a challenge,  _Jeagerjaques_?"

"It sure ain't a naked bitch in cold weather." The other players oohed and awed, instigating the challenge as they drank from their glasses. Ichigo glanced at them. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but he didn't want to look like a kid in front of them. He just hoped luck was on his side.

"You're on."

* * *

They all laughed loudly as they watched Ichigo and Grimmjow sing karaoke in their drunken states. Though Grimmjow could hold his liquor, he had a little far too much then he normally did. He was almost as drunk as Ichigo and karaoke seemed like the smartest thing to do, since they were in fact at a karaoke bar. Their deep baritone voices sung off key loudly into the room. It was ear-shattering and amusing at the same time. Everyone wanted them to stop, but at the same time they wanted to listen. Ichigo never had that much fun in his life.

He giggled as he plopped down on the couch, Grimmjow following right behind him. He reached for another glass of beer and sipped at it. "So Kurosaki, got any girlfriends?" Ichigo looked up at the buzzed Grimmjow before looking at the other guys in the room.

"Uhmmmm, no…not really." Ichigo reached for the water and started to drink it. He needed to get rid of his buzz some way. "I'm…not really into girls."

"So yer gay?" Ichigo swallowed, gazing down at his glass of water. He didn't really want to say anything if it meant he would be teased about it. "It's okay if ya are. You ain't alone." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with wide hazy sepia eyes.

"R-really?"

Grimmjow grunted and nodded his head over to where the other guys were. "Nnoi's gay. Renji's bi-sexual and so is Shūhei. So no worries. So…who do ya got the hots for?" Grimmjow asked a wide spread smirk across his face.

"Uhm… I don't think it's a good idea to say."

"Oh come on, Kurosaki! We're bondin' here!"

"Okay, okay." Ichigo took a deep breath and mumbled a name.

"Couldn't catch that."

"…Kensei-sensei." Ichigo didn't want to look up in fear of the looks on their faces. He slowly raised his eyes up and caught sight of shocked looks on the guy's faces.

"…Holy shit! You like coach!"

"Keep it down, Grimmjow!"

"Oh…right, sorry. But damn, coach? Does anyone even know if he's gay or not?"

"I heard he goes both ways," Shūhei said.

"That's just a fuckin rumor though," Renji responded.

"I have to agree with you though, Ichigo. Kensei-sensei is kind of hot." Ichigo gazed at Shūhei, seeing the blush rising across his cheeks. He never thought he would ever see the tattooed man blush. "I used to have a crush on him when I first started playing hockey for the school, but I kind of just look up to him now."

Ichigo frowned and looked down at his water. "So…are you going to tell him?" Ichigo looked back up at Shūhei and quickly shook his head no. "What? Why?"

"I don't want to ruin the player/coach relationship we have now. I don't want things to be awkward. So…please, no one tell him about this, okay?"

"But…won't you feel bad just liking him from afar without ever doing something about it?" Ichigo just shook his head and started to rise up from the couch. "Ichigo? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I just don't feel good. I'm going to catch a cab home. I'll see you guys later." Shūhei frowned, watching Ichigo leave the room. He hadn't meant to say anything that would hurt the boy; he was just trying to help.

"Good going, Shūhei." The dark haired male glared up at Grimmjow.

"You weren't helping, so shut up, Grimmjow."

"I got a better plan anyway." The blunet said smugly.

"And what would that be?" Renji asked. Grimmjow just smiled at them. He would help the little berry, since the little berry had helped him during practices.

* * *

Ichigo skated around the rink and kept to himself after practice was over. It had been very awkward after telling the guys that he like Kensei-sensei. It wasn't sure if they would tease him about it or badmouth him, so it had been a very shitty day. He wasn't really on his A game during practice and he was sure coach could see it too. He had been yelled at for screwing up the entire day and all he wanted to do was just go to his dormitory and hide in the covers.

He sighed as he skated towards the exit. Stepping off of the ice, he started to head to the locker rooms. He pushed the double doors open and rounded the corner before making it into the inner area of the locker rooms. He frowned when he saw Grimmjow tying his shoes. The blue haired man looked up and smirked wide at him.

"You were shit today, Kurosaki."

"Don't remind me. It's just a bad day, I guess." Ichigo started to take his skates off, listening as Grimmjow started pulling his bag out of the locker and closing it.

"Don't worry, berry. I bet it'll get a little better. See ya' next week." Grimmjow threw his goodbyes over his shoulder and Ichigo was left alone in the locker room as he changed his clothing. He wasn't sure what Grimmjow meant by the statement, but he hoped the day would get better, even if it was almost over. He sighed, pulling his skate off. He stared at his gray wool sock, entranced by the swirling look in the fabric. He set his foot down and repeated the process to his other foot before wiggling both sets of toes.

He stood up and pulled his heavy and wet sweater off, throwing in the bench before going for his pants. He didn't notice the honey brown eyes watching him from the doorway.

"Ichigo."

"Gahhh! Kensei-sensei!" Ichigo whipped around, holding his pants up with shaky hands. Ichigo stared wide eye at his coach. He didn't know what to say, being totally caught off guard. "I-is there some-something I can-"

"What the fuck, Kurosaki? You were total crap today." Ichigo watched Kensei slowly walk towards him before he stopped a few feet in front of him. Kensei let his eyes roam the boy's smaller frame as he waited for a response.

" _G-gomen nasai_ , sensei. I had a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Like?" Ichigo looked up into sweet honey eyes and felt himself blushing.

"I'd rather not say." He felt his face heat up at how Kensei was staring down at him. He could feel the man's heat, the closer he got. "Se-sensei?"

"Wanna hear something funny?" Ichigo swallowed and nodded. "Grimmjow told me the funniest thing today. …He told me that have a crush on me." Ichigo frowned, trying to understand what Kensei had just said. His eyes started to grow larger and larger before his mouth hung open.

"…That bastard! I fuckin told him not to say anything and he opens his big mouth-" Ichigo was silenced by a finger on his lips and frowned up at the silver haired man.

"So it is true. I thought he was just joking around. Well, that makes me feel a little better. Now I won't feel bad when I attack you."

"Wha?" Ichigo looked up to see Kensei's face plastered with a very creepy smile.  _Oh shit…rape face!_  "Sen-sensei." Ichigo started to back up away from the man, scared of what he might do. He wanted him badly, but he didn't want him this way. "Let's think about this rationally, Kensei-sensei." He felt himself hit the locker behind him and a hand slammed next to his face. He squeaked in fear, but made no motion to move from the spot. He watched as the bigger male pressed up against his still bare chest. His pants still were undone and hung low on his hips. He watched the man descend onto his neck and felt hot lips suck on the skin.

He felt strong calloused hands slowly run down his torso and he started to feel hot. "I've wanted you for so long." Ichigo groaned at the confession. He didn't know. If he had, he would have confessed sooner. "This is so wrong though. You're fuckin' seventeen and I'm far older than you." Ichigo wanted to be relieved that he wasn't old enough for his sensei, but at the same time he wanted to weep. "But, ya know what. I don't really give a fuck." Kensei harshly pressed his lips against Ichigo's, loving the way the boy shuddered under his touch.

They tasted so delicious, like sweet caramel candy. He let his hand slip into the boy's boxers and grab hold of hot flesh. He kneaded and massaged, getting the boy to moan against his lips. Pulling away, he looked into eyes growing with lust. "Ken-Kensei-sensei," Ichigo breathed.

"You still want me to stop?" he asked as he stroked the boy, pulling him free of the clothing. Ichigo shook his head, still staring into darkened eyes. He let go of the boy's cock to see it curving up right, ready and at attention. He pulled at the pants and underwear, letting them fall to the concrete ground. "Step out of those and turn around." The orange haired man quickly relieved himself of the pants and turned his body around. He leaned against the lockers and looked over his shoulder. He watched as Kensei gazed down at his curvy behind. He started to quiver when a hand rose up and started to press and squeeze at his flesh.

"I should really punish you for your performance today. I don't tolerate anything less than perfect, Ichigo. And today was completely fucked up." Ichigo scowled up at the smirking coach. "I think a spanking is in order."

"Sir, I'm not some child-AHH!" Kensei chuckled, his hand planted firmly on the soft buttock. He raised his hand again and swung down.

**SMACK!**

He rubbed his palm against the reddening spot and repeated the process.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Four times, twice against each butt cheek. Ichigo's head was lowered, leaning against the lockers and his body shook, his cock already dripping fluids. He could feel his legs getting weak and his ass throbbed with burning pleasure.

"It seems as if you like that, Ichigo."

"Ye-yes, sensei."

"Turn around. Let me see you." The orange haired boy turned around and leaned against cold lockers. He tried to hide his pert nipples from the man's eyes, but he was looking elsewhere. Kensei reached out and ran his palm against the head of Ichigo's cock, smearing the precum. He started to stroke it again, which earned a quiet moan from Ichigo. "Want me to fuck you?"

"…" The silver haired man squeezed his fingers tightly around Ichigo's shaft. "Ahhh!"

"Answer me, Ichigo."

"Ye-yes, sensei, please…fuck me." Ichigo watched with hooded eyes as Kensei started to undo his pants. His eyes were trained on the long fingers and he watched the zipper being slide down. He let his pants fall to the floor and he stepped out of them. Next were his boxers and Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw how big the man was. Ichigo could feel himself twitch at the sight.

"You gotta get me wet first." Ichigo quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed at the amazing piece of meat. He didn't even know if he could fit it into his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and started to run it up the underside of Kensei's cock, shivering at the manly aroma and taste. Running his tongue up, he sucked on the skin before sucking on the tip. "Yeah, just like that."

Ichigo circled his tongue around it before slipping it into his mouth. He swallowed, pulling it out before slipping it back in. He tried to fit inch after inch into his mouth until he thought he couldn't fit anymore. He slurped and sucked, trying to taste every part of the man's delicious member. He looked up and locked eyes with his coach's hooded eyes. The man started to move his hips, trying to get more of himself down Ichigo's throat. He slipped his hand through the orange locks, gripping a few strands. "Fuck, so hot."

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned. He continued to suck him down, his own cock needing to be touched. He lowered his hand and started to stroke himself, not caring if he came right that minute. He felt a hand around his arm and he whined when he was pulled up and away from the delicious and hard cock.

"I'm ready. Lay on the bench, on your side." Ichigo quickly walked over and laid on the bench, turning onto his side. He watched as Kensei threw a leg over the bench and settled in between his legs, the man's cock head seating right at his entrance.

"Sensei, wait you have to…"

"Quiet, Ichigo. You're a man, you can take it." Ichigo swallowed, afraid that he would be in serious pain. He watched the man spit a glob a spit onto the tip of his cock and smear it against Ichigo's hole. The boy gasped as the feeling, digging his nails into the wooden bench. Kensei watched the boy's hole twitch and wink at him. He gripped Ichigo's leg, pushing it higher into the air before pushing the head of his cock into the boy's hole.

"Oh, Kami!" The pain was almost unbearable and Ichigo found himself tearing up at the burn. He could feel his hard-on softening before a hand wrapped around it, stroking it back to life. He moaned, feeling the pressure against his hole as the man above him seated himself completely inside.

"See, I'm already in." The silver haired coach pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He groaned at the glove-like feeling. He let his hips move, penetrating the boy at a quicker pace.

"Mmm, yesss!" Ichigo moaned, his hole squeezing around Kensei, not wanting him to pull out. The bigger man changed his angle, looking for the boy's sweet spot and savored the feeling of the boy's contracting muscles when he found it. "Sensei, there! Again!"

"You're a demanding, ugh, little thing." He ground his hips, pushing the tip of his cock against the boy's pleasure button, loving the scream that echoed off the walls. "Shit, so fucking tight," Kensei growled.

"Yes, fuck me harder." Kensei chuckled and started to slam into the boy. "Kensei!" Ichigo screamed. The coach grunted, still pounding into the boy. He started to stroke his dripping cock again, wanting to bring the boy to his climax far before him. He stroked and squeeze, jabbing his fingernail into the boy's dripping member. He could feel his own completion soon and quickened the strokes as well as the thrust of his hips. "Sen-sensei, go-gonna-" Ichigo's back arched as he shoot cum onto the man's fingers as well as the floor. His body convulsed and his orifice tightened around Kensei, earning a growling grunt.

The man pushed deeper, shooting his own fluids into the tight hole. He leaned over the lithe sweaty body, panting heavily, his eyes closed shut. That had felt amazing and for some reason he felt a little lighter. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at the panting Ichigo. The boy was truly hot. They sat there connected for a while, enjoying how the cool breeze chilled their burning bodies.

"…Kensei-sensei?"

"Yeah, Ichigo." The boy looked up, his mocha eyes showing too many emotions to pinpoint how he was really feeling.

"...Can we go again?" Kensei chuckled, surprised about the statement.

"You really are a demanding little thing."

* * *

"Kurosaki, move your ass! You're falling behind!" Ichigo glared over his shoulder at his coach, but sped up to catch up with the other guys. He slid up next to Grimmjow who chuckled down at him.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki? Your ass in too much pain?" Ichigo scowled up at the blue haired man.

"If you must know, asshole. My ass is feeling great." Ichigo smiled and skated pass the bigger man. They all circled the rink, Kensei still watching them. He couldn't help that his eyes strayed to Ichigo's curvaceous and plump ass. It had been a week since they first had sex and he had been getting plenty of that delicious ass for the past seven days. The boy was seriously fiery and scrumptious. Ichigo was on his last lap when he slowly skated next to the coach. He smirked wide, slipping up beside him.

"Sensei?"

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

"Is it okay if I come over tonight?" The silver haired man stared down at the blushing orange haired kid and huffed.

"Yeah, you can come, but only if practice goes okay." Ichigo smiled, beaming up at his coach. He started to skate away before looking over his shoulder.

"You bring the ice! I'll bring the fire!"

Kensei just chuckled and looked back down at his chart. "You always do, Kurosaki."


End file.
